


Il ragazzo del cartone

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Homeless Louis, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo vede per la prima volta a settembre, quando finisce il suo turno nel piccolo supermarket del quartiere ed esce dall’ingresso del magazzino: sta frugando nel cassonetto del cartone, e si nasconde quando si accorge di essere osservato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il ragazzo del cartone

Lo vede per la prima volta a settembre, quando finisce il suo turno nel piccolo supermarket del quartiere ed esce dall’ingresso del magazzino: sta frugando nel cassonetto del cartone, e si nasconde quando si accorge di essere osservato. Niall alza le spalle e torna a casa come se nulla fosse.

La seconda volta che succede, è già inverno inoltrato: le strade sono ghiacciate e la neve ricopre qualsiasi cosa, e Niall si accorge della presenza dietro il cassonetto della carta solo quando sente l’inconfondibile rumore di denti che battono contro denti. Si sfila la sciarpa e i guanti, lasciandoli davanti al ragazzo, e torna a casa senza una parola.

La mattina successiva, mentre inizia il suo turno di apertura, si accorge che i guanti e la sciarpa che il giorno prima ha lasciato a quel senzatetto sono finiti in qualche modo nella sala della pausa caffè; arriccia appena il naso quando sente la puzza di cui è intrisa la sciarpa, ma si morde un labbro perché dopotutto è stato lui a lasciarla a quel barbone e non è giusto lamentarsi per qualcosa come il suo odore.

È solo tre mesi dopo che Niall vede ancora una volta il ragazzo frugare nel cassonetto della cartone accanto all’ingresso del magazzino; è magrissimo e ha i capelli troppo lunghi e la barba incolta, ma Niall nota che i suoi vestiti sembrano tutti interi e adeguati alla stagione. Lo saluta con un cenno del capo e un piccolo sorriso, e il ragazzo abbassa lo sguardo prima di ricominciare la sua ricerca. Quando torna a casa, Niall si scopre curioso di sapere qualcosa di più sul ragazzo del cartone.

Solo qualche settimana più tardi, quando il senzatetto gli dice di chiamarsi Louis e di essere stato cacciato di casa, Niall si accorge che i suoi occhi sono di un bellissimo colore: gli ha conservato un paio di tramezzini dal reparto frigo dove lavora, e vederlo mangiare è uno spettacolo pietoso. Quasi si soffoca col primo boccone, preso dalla fretta e nel timore che Niall potesse portargli via il suo cibo; si succhia le dita, quando finisce, ignorando la sporcizia che si è accumulata in strati sotto le sue unghie, e l’altro fa una smorfia. Quando torna a casa, quella sera, si chiede se sarebbe in grado di aiutare un ragazzo come Louis; non riesce a dormire.

 

Il giorno successivo Louis non c’è, dietro il cassonetto della carta vicino all’ingresso del magazzino, né quello dopo, né quello dopo ancora; Louis non torna al piccolo supermarket del quartiere per quasi otto mesi, e quando lo fa non è più lo stesso e Niall quasi non lo riconosce.

C’è un ragazzo con i capelli castani, gli occhi azzurri e i denti e le unghie e gli abiti puliti che lo aspetta e osserva appoggiato con una spalla al frigorifero dei tramezzini.

“Ehi,” sorride quando Niall è abbastanza vicino, allungando una mano per stringere quella dell’altro. “Mi chiamo Louis.”


End file.
